Molly Carpenter
Summary Molly Carpenter is a character in The Dresden Files who first appears in Death Masks. She is the daughter of Michael and Charity Carpenter, and eventually becomes the apprentice of Harry Dresden during the events of Proven Guilty when she is revealed to have significant magical talent. During Changes, she helps arrange Dresden's suicide, though this is not revealed until Ghost Story. She later helps Dresden storm Chichén Itzá to rescue his daughter along with several other allies. During the battle, her natural empathic abilities led to her being overwhelmed by the vast quantities of negative emotions in the area. During the six months between Changes and Ghost Story, Molly changes dramatically. As a result of the negative emotions experienced at Chichén Itzá, harsh training by the Leanansidhe, Dresden's death, and the guilt she feels in her part at helping arrange it, she becomes much more ruthless and cold, stylising herself as the "The Rag Lady" and terrorising the criminals and supernatural evils of Chicago to protect it in Dresden's stead. She plays a major part in Ghost Story in aiding Dresden's ghost. During the finale of Cold Days, Molly becomes the new bearer of the Winter Lady's Mantle when Mab is killed and Molly, as someone with a great deal of exposure to the Unseelie fae due to her training with the Leanansidhe, is chosen as the Mantle's host. Powers and Stats Tier: At most 9-B physically, Unknown with magic | At most 9-B physically, Unknown with magic | At most 9-B physically, at least 9-B with Magic, likely High 7-C with the power of Winter Name: Molly Carpenter, the Rag Lady, the Ragged Lady, Raggedy Anne, etc Origin: The Dresden Files Gender: Female Age: 14 when she first appeared in Death Masks, unknown currently. Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Longevity (witches have much higher lifespans than normal humans due to their magic), Regeneration (Mid-Low over a very long period of time, witches can eventually heal from injuries that would be permanent for a normal human), Magic (In addition to the below she can cast a spell that identifies and marks invisible foes), Extrasensory Perception and Telepathy (Can sense magical energies from some distance away. Is strongly attuned to the energies created from people's emotions and can sense and empathise with their emotional states. Can re-live the final moments of a person's life from their corpse. A wizard's Sight allows them to see the world "as it truely is", piercing illusions and invisibility to see auras, currents and formations of magic and spells, entities not normally visible and their true forms, the "energies of life", the states of people's minds and souls, manifestations of magical phenomena, and visions of the past states and possible futures of what they are looking at. All wizards can use a Soulgaze, where by locking eyes with any being with a soul for more than a second, they can view that person's soul and their deepest, truest, innermost self, what they are, what they have been, and what they could become), Aura and Technological Manipulation (Like all wizards, her presence causes technology to malfunction, the more advanced the technology the worse the malfunction), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic and objects infused with magic can interact with non-corporeal entities such as beings who are living souls and memories), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions, both as images within the target's mind that have any inconsistencies filled in by their perception, or as "holograms" that exist in the physical world. Can maintain multiple complex illusions at once), Light Manipulation (Can create illusions of light, which function exactly the same as normal light. These lights can range from merely soothing to blinding and extremely disorienting. Can start glowing when she gets happy), Sound Manipulation (Can create "illusions" of sound that function exactly as normal sound does), Summoning (Accidentally summoned the Phobophages), Duplication (can create illusory duplicates of herself), Darkness Manipulation (can create illusions of darkness to black out rooms and blind everyone within, even those who can see in the dark), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move things, though they can't be very heavy), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others, such as linking the thought of doing drugs to feelings on intense terror. Has had training with Dresden on breaking through or circumventing people's mental resistances. Can destroy her own mind if necessary to prevent someone obtaining her talents, abilities, memories and knowledge), Telepathy (Can read people's minds and detect artificial mental alteration, though it is not combat applicable), Memory Manipulation (wiped Dresden's memories of him planning his suicide, though it is not combat applicable), Madness Manipulation (People who are successfully affected by mind manipulation eventually go insane as their mind is torn apart from their subconscious attempts to fight the control), Dream Manipulation (Can send others nightmares), Aura (can give herself an aura that makes people consider her boring and unremarkable), Rage Power (as well as other emotions. Magic can be generated from strong emotions, so the greater the emotions felt, the more magical energy generated), Invisibility (Can create extremely fine and complex veils to hide herself or others from both sight and all other senses, including magical senses. These are good enough to fool supernaturally good senses that can see through other veils. Can veil everything except her enemy to effectively blind them), Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier, though it is very very weak), limited Power Nullification (Can draw magic circles that cut off the magical energy of everything within and block new magic from entering), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Conventional and unconventional. Survived and recovered from attacks from the Phobophages, who tear inflict damage on the psyche with their attacks. Managed to resist an incubus's aura long enough to active a forcefield. In order to control her mind, one must find her "mind core" within her mental landscape, which she can hide and defend through mental constructs. Has had a lot of practice with Dresden in defending her mind core), Soul Manipulation (Losing part of your soul in the Dresden Files does not actually harm a person, only its complete destruction, and it can regenerate from "damage" over time when experiencing life), and Fate Manipulation (As a mortal with free-will, she is capable of defying fate and creating her own future) | All prior on a higher level, improved Forcefield Manipulation (but it can still be easily broken by enemies on her level), Portal Creation (can open portals to the Nevernever), Soul Manipulation (can force a soul out of someone's body and pull it into her own mind to psychically attack it), improved Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (was able to hold off Corpsetaker attempting to absorb her mind and remove her soul from her body for a time despite Corpsetaker's centuries of experience) | All prior, Statistics Amplification (can enhance her strength with the power of Winter), Ice Manipulation (can freeze water around her, can create constructs and weapons made of ice), Shapeshifting (transformed her nails into huge claws when controlled by the Winter Lady's Mantle), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8 - cannot die except in specific conjunctions in space and time as long as she bears the Mantle of the Winter Lady), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (including temperature and general inconveniences caused by cold or ice - e.g. she cannot slip on ice and does not feel the cold) Attack Potency: At most Wall level (Strong enough that Dresden had to struggle to physically restrain her), Unknown with magic (Molly's magic is far weaker than Dresden's and not suited to the physical side of combat. Her talents lie in avoiding attacks and misdirecting her enemies to fight each other through illusions) | At most Wall level, Unknown with Magic (same as prior, though possibly somewhat improved due to training) | At most Wall level '''physically, at least '''Wall level with Magic (could deflect attacks capable of tearing holes in stone walls with her forcefields), likely Large Town level when using the power of Winter (froze a mile wide circle of ice ten feet deep, which would require this much energy. Can increase her physical strength using the Mantle) Speed: Athletic Human, at least Superhuman reaction speeds (Should not be incomparable to Dresden) | Athletic Human, at least Superhuman reaction speeds | Likely Superhuman (Fae are faster than any human) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human | Likely Regular Human | Regular Human physically, at least Superhuman when using the Power of Winter Striking Strength: Human Class, Unknown with magic | Human Class, Unknown with magic | Human Class, likely Large Town Class with the Power of Winter Durability: Unknown, at most Wall level | Unknown, at most Wall level | Unknown, possibly up to Large Town level 'when channelling the power of Winter 'Stamina: Fairly high, was able to fight in the battle of Chichén Itzá against an army of vampires for some time while holding an extremely magically intensive spell. Fought until she fell unconscious from bloodloss from a wound that she didn't notice. Range: Tens of metres. Standard Equipment: Her battle coat, which consisted of a shirt of tightly woven titanium links, sandwiched between two long Kevlar vests and covered with a fire-proof fireman's coat. Half a dozen focus items to help her use her magic faster and with more ease, including two wands. | Same as prior plus a wooden cane and several potions of unknown effect Intelligence: Although lacking the raw power to make her on par with Dresden, Molly makes up for it with a innate talent for the finer and more delicate aspects of magic, especially mental and emotional magic. Her skill with veils is described as "world-class", and is enough to impress trained wizards of the White Council, an organisation of the best wizards in the world, some of whom have centuries of experience themselves. She was able to quickly learn the fundamentals of magic. Molly is also skilled at subtle manipulation, knowing how to mentally manipulate people with enough finesse that they do not realise they are being manipulated and it is nigh-impossible to detect by others. | Same as prior. Molly has become emotionally and mentally unstable, and is more willing to immediately resort to lethal tactics, using small and subtle illusions to provoke her targets into killing each other. | Same as prior. Additionally, as the Winter Lady, she has gained an aptitude for picking out the weaknesses of others, and has gained intellectus, the ability to instinctively know and understand things, in her case everything related to ice, snow, and Winter Fae. Weaknesses: Her use of black magic has damaged her impulse control, and she has a tendency to not think things all the way through, lacking a sense of judgement, though this weakness is reduced as she matures. Due to her empathic abilities, she experiences the final moments of those dying nearby, which can distract her. Without her focuses, she can take a long time to call up and organise her magic. Has been trained not to use direct mental powers, though she is likely to if she feels it is necessary enough. If she crosses the threshold of an established home (not merely house or other dwelling) without invitation from someone who lives there, she loses access to most, if not all of her magic. Anything viewed with the Sight (or in a Soulgaze, its derivative) cannot ever be forgotten, and so extended use can overwhelm a wizard's mind and drive them insane. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Illusions:' Molly is extremely skilled with illusions, and can cast them in either the minds of her enemies or as "holograms" within reality. By the time she becomes the Rag Lady, Molly is capable of mentally traumatising enemies with visions until all they can do is curl up in a ball and scream. **'One Woman Rave:' Molly's name for her most impressive use of illusion magic. Makes eye-searing light in every color imaginable, accompanied by a variety of sounds, burst from thin air. Although it deals very little damage, it is extremely disorienting if done at close range. She can also use it to throw up a fireworks display from her parents’ backyard so impressive that it caused traffic problems on an expressway. During the battle of Chichén Itzá, she creates a massive array of illusions to hold off the endless hordes of Red Court vampires, creating "bands of light and darkness", "fluttering images of bright sunshine intertwining with other images of yawning pits suddenly gaping before the feet of the attackers", "bursts of sound, shrieks and clashes and booms", and "high-pitched noises like feedback on steroids" which were sufficient to overload the enhanced senses of the vampires and almost physically drive them back from the sound. However, she cannot maintain it for long due to her low magic capacity. *'Veils:' Molly is extremely talented with veils, capable of hiding herself and others from every sense, including the enhanced and extrasensory, with a single word. *'Hireki:' Creates an AoE wave of energy that identifies veiled foes. Although it does not remove the invisibility outright, it outlines invisible enemies and allows them to be detected. *'Rokotsu:' Opens a portal to the Nevernever. Requires five seconds of concentration. *'Neru:' A sleep spell. Can be used on a dozen people at once. *'Ideru:' Pulls the mind/soul of her target (and potentially any other unlucky spirits in front of her) into her mind, allowing her to psychically battle them. Key: Base | The Rag Lady | The Winter Lady Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Rage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:The Dresden Files Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Wand Users Category:Cane Users